


Catching a Break

by Jael, pir8grl



Series: Unbroken [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9971258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/pseuds/Jael, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: (Or, Five Times Leonard Tried to Propose and One Time Sara Did)Prequel to Unbreakable, by request of LarielRomeniel





	

**Prologue (Or, The One Where Leonard Decides That Sara Ought to Have the Perfect Proposal)**

Leonard Snart paused in the doorway of his quarters, gazing at perhaps his favorite sight in the universe. Sara Lance was curled on their bunk, engrossed in watching something on her tablet. There was a soft smile on her lips, and a shimmer of tears in her eyes. Entranced, Snart padded forward on silent feet. He settled beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder to see what was affecting her.

It was old news footage of the Star City Christmas Tree lighting. Oliver Queen had sunk to one knee before Felicity Smoak and was sliding a glimmering diamond ring onto her hand. Cameras whirred and flashed, and the crowd ‘oohed’ and ‘ahed’ with delight.

“Didn’t realize you were into the Hallmark Channel, Assassin,” he drawled.

“You’ve got to admit - it’s pretty impressive,” Sara replied.

“Maybe.” He plucked the tablet out of her hands and set it aside, not entirely caring where it landed. He pulled Sara close and rolled them over, into the pillows, fully intent on demonstrating just how impressive he could be.

However, one corner of his very clever mind was occupied with a new plan - how to outdo Queen’s grand romantic gesture with one of his own.

* * *

  **1\. Break In**

“Hey, Joe…can I talk to you a minute?” Barry asked.

“Sure, Bar. What you need?”

Barry sucked in a deep breath before continuing. “OK. That jewelry store robbery last night?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

Barry squirmed uncomfortably. “Look, is there any way to retrieve one of the stolen items? It was impounded as evidence.”

“Sorry. No can do. You know the regs as well as I do.”

“But it’s…”

“What, Barry?”

Instead of answering, Barry flipped open the impound manifest and pointed to an entry.

“One ring, white gold band, set with two sapphires. Paid in cash by… Is this some kinda sick joke?”

“No. I’ve had like sixteen voice mails and texts this morning. He’s trying to put together the perfect proposal. He needs the ring. Look, I told him I’d try.”

“Who the hell would be crazy enough to wanna marry **_Leonard Snart?”_**  

* * *

 

 **2\. Break Down**  

"Don't tell me you stole this."

Leonard opened the door of the shiny red Mercedes convertible with a flourish, stepping back to look at the woman who'd just emerged from the Waverider. "OK," he said with a smirk, beckoning her toward the sports car. "I won't tell you."

Sara lifted one eyebrow at him, then the other, openly studying the crook in his dapper navy blue suit. "My my," she said, strolling slowly toward him with a smirk on her own lips, "don't you look fine tonight. All this for a dinner date? Really?"

"Like you weren't OK with that idea." Tilting his head, he takes in the red dress, almost precisely the shade of the car, with the cleavage down to... _well_ ... and the slit up the side up to... _OK_ , _then_. "You look amazing." 

"When you said to dress up, I was intrigued. Gideon helped out a little." With a grin, she pirouetted in place, then stopped in front of him, running her fingers down his tie. "Where are we going again?"

"New place in Nickel City. And I know we're not _that_ close, with the Waverider parked here. Hence the car." 

Sara trailed her fingers over the hood. “Well, it’s certainly sharp… but I’m sure we could gotten a lift… ”

“Mick and Jax took the jump ship, and no one needs us tonight. Come on, Assassin.” He extended his hand for hers, smirking. “Come for a drive with me.”

“Oooh, are we going to wind up… ‘parked’ … somewhere?” Eyes wide in mock innocence, she accepted the hand, then laughed as he gallantly handed her into the passenger seat.

“Maayybeee…”

…

That’s not… quite… how it worked out.

“This… was… _not_ … in the forecast,” Leonard gritted out of clenched teeth as he and Sara struggled to get the top of the convertible back up in the face of the sheeting-down, nearly freezing rain that had blown up out of nowhere as they drove through the woods between the Waverider's rural site and the city.

The automated roof had refused to work, so they'd been forced to pull over and try to do things the hard way. His immaculate dress shirt was now streaked with dirt, and a little blood from where he'd pinched his thumb _hard_ in the mechanism, and his dress pants were mud nearly to the knees from when he'd accidentally stepped into the muck-filled culvert at the side of the road.

Sara, hair now straggling into her eyes and icy cold across the back of her neck, combed it back again and sighed, shivering inside Leonard's suit coat as she wrenched the canopy back after the wind tried to jerk it away. "It went from sunny and pretty warm to this crap in less than 30 seconds, Len. I believe you. Now... there!"

The roof snapped into place and they both dove back into the car. Leonard, hands actually shaking from the cold, jammed the key back into the ignition and turned it.

Nothing.

The two Legends stared at the key, then looked back at each other. 

 After a moment, Leonard simply let out a disbelieving sigh, dipping a hand into his pocket to make sure the ring box was still there. Sara looked stunned another moment, then shook her head and laughed.

"Oh, dear," she purred, leaning toward him with a smile and licking her lips. "Here we are in these wet clothes... stuck on the edge of this nice, dark forest... guess you'll have to warm me up..."

 _Well... it's an ill wind that blows_ no _good after all..._ He shook his head but couldn't keep the smirk from crossing his face as he leaned back toward her, reaching out to pull her closer as she closed her eyes and lifted her mouth to his...

He'd only just closed his own eyes as the flashing lights of a police cruiser--which had also appeared out of nowhere--suddenly painted streaks of red across the inside of his eyelids.

"Well, fuck."

* * *

 

**3\. Broken Bones**

“Gideon, incoming for the medbay!” Snart yelled as they ran up the ramp. Sara was upright, but leaning heavily on him, a fact that terrified him. Her eyes were glassy with pain and shock, and her left hand… He holstered his gun once they were safe inside, so he had both arms free to keep her steady.

“We have a new house rule--no punching metas who can turn into rocks.”

“No argument from me,” Sara replied, cradling her hand against her chest. “At least we got him.”

Snart grunted noncommittally. This whole mess was his fault. Barry had asked for their help bringing in a new meta, and of course turned those puppy dog eyes on Snart, as if he wasn’t completely aware that he owed Barry for getting the ring back for him.

The ring that was in the pocket of his newly cleaned suit pants, that he probably **_wouldn’t_** be wearing out to dinner with Sara tonight.

He looked at the swollen, twisted wreck of her hand and sighed. Not that the ring would fit anyway.

Once they made it to the medbay--Snart snarling so loudly at Ray on the way there that the other man had retreated immediately--he'd gently placed her in one of the chairs, pulling over one of the pieces of medical equipment Gideon used to mend broken bones. As Sara hissed and the AI issued orders, he helped her guide her hand through the sleeve and backed away as lights started playing over her hand.

"Mr. Snart," Gideon's voice was businesslike. "The repair process will be easier if Ms. Lance relaxes. I will administer a painkiller and muscle relaxer, but that will..."

"Make me really loopy." Sara sighed. "Thank you, Gideon. Len..." She looked at him, regret in her eyes. "I'm sorry. And more plans bite the dust."

Not matter how frustrated he's getting, how else can he really reply to that? "Just... get better."

 

 

* * *

 

**4\. Broken Trust**

Sara swam through an uneasy haze of pain and medication, hearing fleeting snatches of conversation.

_“It’s not like I can do this without a partner, you know.”_

_“Fine. I’ll be there.”_

_“Gideon, you think you can change those reservations for me…again?”_

Sara must have made a small sound, because Snart was suddenly there, sitting on the edge of the bunk, carefully lifting her newly mended hand to his lips. “How’re you feeling?”

“Fuzzy,” she complained.

“I know. Gideon said you need to sleep as much as possible for the bones to finish healing.”

“What’re you up to?” she asked, seeing that he was wearing his leather jacket and the cold gun.

“Just…doing someone a favor. I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

Sara moved to sit up.

“Hey - stay put! You’ve got enough medication in your system to drop a horse.”

“You need someone to watch your back.”

“That’s why I’m taking Mick.” He pushed gently on her shoulders until she lay down again, then leaned in to kiss her forehead. “Sleep it off. We’ll be back before you know it.”

“Don’t like being benched,” she pouted.

“Think about that the next time you want to hit a walking pile of granite that can break every bone in your hand.”

Sara’s eyes fluttered shut again, against her will.

_“I don‘t like doing this without her.”_

_“She’s gonna kill us when she wakes up.”_

“Sara. Sara, can you open your eyes?”

“Martin?”

“Yes, Sara. Gideon asked me to check on you. You seem to be having a bad reaction to some medication that she gave you. She said your thought patterns seemed confused. Do you know where you are?”

“Waverider.“ She looked around. “Where’s Leonard?”

“He’s out on a mission.”

“Without me? He‘s up to something -”

Martin chuckled softly. “Sara, that’s the medication talking. Trust me when I say I’m sure he’d much prefer your company. That man looks at you as if the sun rises and sets in your eyes. And if he’s up to something…well, I can pretty much guarantee that the something concerns you.”

“Since when are you two all buddy-buddy?”

“We’re not. But as you may recall, once upon a time, I, too, was young man, enthralled with a lovely lady.”

“Clarissa.”

He nodded.

“She’s very lucky.”

“So are you. Now, do you think you can rest?”

* * *

 

**5\. Break Out**

Snart was ready to groan in frustration at the bickering going on between his best friend and his best--OK, his **_only_**  --girl. He and Sara were supposed to be dining at that fancy sky view restaurant, admiring the sunset, with him waiting for just the perfect moment to ask a certain question and present a certain ring. But no…

“This wouldn’t have happened in the first place, if I had been here.”

“But you weren’t, Blondie,” Mick replied belligerently.

“Do you two think you could keep from giving our position away to the guards?” Snart hissed. He’d almost welcome a guard just then--he **_really_** wanted to hit something, and it probably shouldn’t be the guy he was planning to ask to stand up with him at his wedding. If he ever gets the chance to propose, that is.

“Sara,” he said, quietly. “You were hurt, remember? And you’re actually **_not_** invincible, and I was terrified. I've been planning...I've been thinking...well..."

“Boss? Really not the time or place.”

“Shut up, Mick,” they reply in unison.

Sara huffed out a breath, then grinned at him.

Snart snuck a glance around the corner. “OK. We’re clear. Come on.”

“This is a dead end,” Mick stated.

“Not quite,” Snart replied, bending down to pry up a trap door.

Mick helped, and they raised the hatch. “It stinks.”

“A drainage pipe? Seriously?”

“It’s the only way out of here,” Snart said, as reasonably as possible.

“I hate you.”

“Don’t worry, Boss,” Mick told him cheerfully. “She doesn’t really hate you. You’d be dead if she did.”

“Shut up, Mick!”

* * *

 

**Epilogue (Or, The One Time Sara Did Propose)**

“For fuck’s sake, crook, will you just marry me?”

For a moment, Snart was positive that he must be hallucinating. The drainage pipe they‘d just dragged Mick through stunk to high heaven. (Because **_of course_** the heaviest one of them had to be the one to slip and crack his skull...) They were all sweaty and spattered with mud and things he‘d **_really_** rather not think about, and the mosquitoes were having a field day.

“I…what?”

“Marry me,” Sara repeated.

Snart carefully wiped his hands on his pants, then dug into his hip pocket for the small velvet box. “I’ve been carrying this around for entirely too long, trying to find just the perfect moment -”

“Me and you,” Sara interrupted with a shrug. “Looks pretty perfect from where I’m standing.”

He reached out and carefully tucked a lock of green-slime-coated hair behind her ear. “I saw you getting all misty over Queen’s proposal, and I thought…”

“You thought you’d try to one-up Ollie?”

“Maybe.”

Sara stepped in closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I don’t need a fancy show.”

“Good. All things considered,” he replied, with a glance that took in their surroundings, and the comatose Mick.

“I was just happy for them. They’re my friends, and I was glad to see them have that perfect moment. Even if it did all go to hell after the fact.”

“Maybe we got it right, after all. It’s not really about this moment…”

“It’s all the moments that come after,” Sara finished. “Are you gonna give me that?”

He chuckled and took her left hand--a bit grimy, but mercifully not broken today--and gently slid the ring onto her finger. Sara flashed him a brilliant smile, then grabbed his collar and yanked his head down to kiss him thoroughly.

Mick groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. “Boss? Oh, hey. ‘Bout time.”

Sara came up for air and grinned at him over her shoulder, flashing the hand with the ring. “We’re getting married!”

“Congratulations. Uh...you might wanna take a bath first.”


End file.
